Work will continue on applications of advanced computing techniques to biological and medical problems. The program is shared among the Biomedical Computer Laboratory (L. J. Thomas, Jr., Director), the Computer Systems Laboratory (C. E. Molnar, Director), the National Collaborative Research Program (C. D. Barry, Director), the Information Systems Group (J. R. Cox, Jr., Group Leader), and the Systems Design Aids Group (D. F. Wann, Group Leader). The major technological goals of the Computer Systems Laboratory are the development of computer modules that can be used to implement systems with very flexible organization and high power. Applications projects that require specialized computation are active in the areas of auditory neurophysiology, and molecular graphics and modeling. The National Collaborative Research Program concerns a molecular structure research community organized around a high-performance graphics and modeling system developed by the Resource and now acquired by 10 research groups nationwide. The major projects of the Biomedical Computer Laboratory are directed toward the application of advanced computer techniques to problems in medicine and biology. Some current projects are in ischemic heart disease and ECG analysis, positron-emission and ultrasonic tomography, clinical pathophysiology, cardiac catheterization, laboratory biochemistry, applications of database systems, central nervous system diseases, and the speech and hearing problems of the deaf. Other activities include development of a support system for microprocessor applications. The Information Systems Group is developing a modular, extensible database system utilizing a speed-independent interconnection array and a distributed organization appropriate for microelectronic implementation. Applications to problems in the management of medical information are anticipated. The Systems Design Aids Group is developing a vertically integrated, computer based system for aiding digital systems design.